


only a girl

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Concept, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, OC, feel free to also use ma oc in ur work (but like tag me or watver i wanna see it), shadowhunters s3, this is the only way i accept lydia returning in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: the only way i accept Lydia returning in s3 is if she reenacts the gay totini commercial with a warlock, that just so happens to be magnus' sisterso heres that





	only a girl

The lab smelled of old water and chemicals. It always did. Lydia had completely forgotten about it when she went away, but this time, it hit her like a tidal wave when she first stepped into the clammy basement of the New York Institute. 

She'd been greeted by Isabelle, who was currently standing next to her, looking just as glamorous as ever in lab coat and safety glasses. 

"hand me the scalpel please," Isabelle reached her hand out, without taking her eyes off the subject, and Lydia placed the knife in her latex-covered palm. Izzy had been inspecting a mundane corpse, that appeared to have flower petals growing inside his lounges, when Lydia walked in on her. Mostly because she didn't know where else to go. 

She'd been sent by the Clave to inspect how the Lightwoods were handling Valentines death, and since her and Izzy had managed to form somewhat of a friendship the last time she was here, she'd decided to help her out. 

And she wanted to avoid Alec. 

She had nothing against the man, but the way they'd ended things last time had been...awkward. They hadn't talked since either. From what she knew he was still in a relationship with the warlock, Magnus Bane. It sounded as if it was going well. 

Good for him. 

That was great.

She was happy for him. 

"so how's Idris?"  

Lydia jerked out of thought. She met Isabelles gaze over the safety glasses and cleared her throat, "eh, well, it's still there." 

Isabelle chuckled and looked back to the corpse,"well, that's always good to hear."

"I suppose it is," Lydia smiled, and was about to continue, when a knock cut her off. Se turned around towards the door, to see who'd interrupted them,

And froze.

Because in front of her,

Stood the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. 

The Asian girl was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed and green eyes drilling into Lydia. They were the same green color as glass that's been lying on a beach for years, the waves slowly soothing over it at sanding the ruff material velvety and smooth.

Lydia had never ever seen another person in this much detail. Not even John. She was looking through a shallow depth lense. Everything else was blurry and immaterial, but her. The stray strands of black hair sticking out of her messy bob cut. The freckles and blemishing mapping her brown skin like stars. Her lips. The way her dark Make-up seemed to make her eyes even brighter, even greener.  

_H_ _oly_ _angels_ _._

"hi," her lips barely moved when as she spoke. They were chapped at the edges. What a funny little thing to notice, "I'm Kaia."

She should be replying. Hello, my name is Lydia, nice to meet you, your face is nice. 

"what's your name?" She'd moved closer. Not by a lot. But still. Every millimeter she moved sent electrifying shivers through Lydias entire body, like fireworks shooting through her toes. 

Wait. Question. Kaia asked her a question, god her name was pretty. Kaia. Kaia Kaia Kaia Kaia Kaia. 

"I.....ah-a...Lydia," she tried to swallow the potato, that'd once been her tounge. 

Kaia huffed and moved closer, "that's pretty."

_P_ _retty_ _._

_S_ _he_ _thinks_ _it's_ _pretty_

A giggle escaped her. She felt her face heat up, and fiddled with her hair in embarrassment. 

"fits you," Kaias voice was raspy and sweet, like a purring cat, and Lydia wanted to listen to it forever. It didn't matter what she said, even if she was calling her pretty, she ju- _wait_ _what_ _._

"wh-wha...?" She swallowed around the stutter. Her face lit on fire, all the way up to her ears, and  _oh_ _wow_ _,_ _who_ _knew_ _the_ _floor_ _could_ _be_ _so_ _int_ _e_ _resting_ _?_  

She heard a low chuckle above her, that made her spine tingle, and maybe,  _just_ _maybe_ _,_ she heard Kaia mumble something, that sounded like 'cute' as she walked past her. 

But it could've been a cough. 

She followed Kaia with her gaze, as she walked over and began talking to Isabelle. 

_O_ _h_ _wow_ _._

_O_ _h_ _wow_ _indeed_ _._

Lydia didn't know what Izzy and Kaia were talking about, she was too busy staring at Kaias arms, that contorted wonderfully in her rolled up sleeves, as she leaned on the table, and Lydia thanked  _god_ for whoever invented leater jackets. Seriously that person mu- _oh no_ _don't_ _leave_ _!_

It seemed Kaia and Izzys had been rather short, since the girl was already heading for the backdoor. A deep part of Lydia wanted to run after Kaia, but the rest burned in embarrassment of the thought. 

After Kaia left the morge with a crackle of leather and metal, Lydia was left with a very smug Isabelle lightwood. 

"so..." 

"what?" Lydia turned back towards her, and did not miss the laughter hidden in Izzys voice. 

"do you know who that was?" 

"no?" 

"that was Kaia Yóng," Izzy nodded towards the door, where Kaia had disappeared, "she's Magnus Banes half-sister." 

"oh," Lydia nodded, before suddenly realising the irony, " _oh,_ "

Isabelle snorted loudly before erupting into laughter, while Lydia tried to melt into the floor. 

_O_ _h._

_O_ _h shit._

**Author's Note:**

> comments dont bite
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
